


Caught In The Way You Got Me

by VK1023



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: High School, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Music, Sports Lance, Ukulele Gang, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VK1023/pseuds/VK1023
Summary: Besides from being in the school Ukulele Gang and on the volleyball team, Keith doesn't really understand why everyone likes Lance so much. Though, the more time they're together, the sooner feelings start to develop.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 Lance gets to school earlier than his other friends usually, and spends most of the time waiting scrolling through his different social media pages. 

 "Hey, Lance!" he hears called. 

 "Hey, Hunk." They do their handshake they made up back in middle school.  

 "You finish that essay yet?"

"Barely. I stayed up late last night to finish it," he yawns.

 "You gonna fall asleep in class again?"

 "That was one time! And besides that, Lance McClain gets his education done!"

 "Pft. It's enough you just mess around in your ukulele class."

 "That's only because the teacher is super chill."

 "Whatever. Let's hope you get a good grade on that essay to-"  Lance starts to lose his attention to any word Hunk says as he sees another friend of his, Pidge, walk out from the main office with someone. "Lance? Are you listening to me?"

 "Who's that with Pidge?"

 "Oh, that's probably the new kid she was telling me about. She's supposed to show him around today." 

 He looks closer at the the new kid and notices he has lame styled black hair. "He has a mullet?! Aren't those like super old?" 

 "You're gonna start growing a mullet if you don't cut your hair soon." Hunk points out the back strands of Lance's hair growing out longer, and he quickly covers the back of his neck. 

 "Hey guys, what's up?" Pidge greets with the new kid still with her.

 "Lance needs a haircut," Hunk says. 

 "When does he not? You know his hair grows super fast. Remember his hair in middle school? You couldn't even see his face sometimes!" The two friends start laughing. 

 "Shut up! That was only in seventh grade!" he yells. "And who is that?!" Lance looks at the new kid.

 Pidge points at him. "This is Keith, and it's his first day. I'll be showing him around this morning," she explains. "We'll just so happen to go into your ukelele class, Lance. You can show off. So don't worry." 

 "You better."

 

\-----

 

 In uke class, there wasn't much to do except to practice a few songs and exercises Lance had recently learned. 

 Putting his feet up on a chair, he began to play a melody, and the class door opened to reveal Pidge and the new kid. 

 "Hey Lance. Told you we'd come to your class." 

 He gets up strumming some chords as he goes over to them. 

 "You're not bad, huh?" 

 "What can I say? I mean I am in the _Uke Gang._ We run deep in the school." 

 "Yeah, yeah." 

  "So, new kid, how are you liking our school so far?" he asks.

 "Uh, it's all right? Pretty different from my old school."

 "Obviously it would be. This is Garrison High. The best school there is, new kid," he smirks. 

  Pidge crosses her arms. "He has a name, Lance." 

  Lance puts his arm around the other's shoulder. "I think 'new kid' fits him better. So I'll stick with it." 

 

\-----

 

 "You got a game coming up this week, right?" Hunk asks. 

 "Yeah, it's home. We're playing Galra Prep."

 "Rival game, woah. That's gonna be good. Did you invite Keith?" 

 "New kid? Why would I? I barely know him."

 "He's been here only a few weeks. The least you could do is invite him to the game. He can hangout with Pidge and I in the bleachers. You never know, he might fall in love with you seeing you play. All the girls do," he laughs. 

 "What makes you say that?" 

 "I don't know. He seems like your type." 

 "New kid, who has a mullet and looks super emo is my type? As if." 

 "Just invite him Lance. It'll be fun." 

 "Why do I have to invite him?" 

 "Fine. Pidge and I will invite him." 

 "All right. I'll see you guys there then." 

 

\---

 

 "A volleyball game?" Keith questions. 

 "Yeah," Pidge nods. “Our friend Lance that you met, he's on the Varsity team." 

 "I don't know..." 

 "C'mon. It'll be fun. We're going against our rival school!" 

 "Um, okay? I guess I'll go?" 

 "Great!" 

 Pidge and Hunk lead Keith to the gym after school, taking their seats close to where Lance is warming up with his other teammates. Once he sees them, he goes over to them with a ball at his side. 

 "You guys are here! Plus new kid. All right!" 

 "Couldn't miss this game dude." Hunks looks up at the scoreboard with Glara as visitor and Lions as home. 

 "You're cheering for me, right?" 

 "Of course. Now go take that win!" 

 Lance puts on his famous smile, looking directly at Keith. "Cheer for me too, new kid." 

 Heat may or may not have rose up into Keith's cheeks after Lance left.

 The game starts up with Garrison getting the serve first. Their side is filled with their six best starters, which includes Lance who is up front at the net. 

 Garrison's serve goes deep, coming back over with only two passes. As Garrison gets it back, Lance first smirks at one of the players from Galra Prep, then he and the setter nod at each other. The libro passes, the setter sets to the outside where Lance is and he spikes it to the back corner. Garrison gets their first point against Galra Prep.

 The first game goes on with the two schools battling for points, but Garrison still continues to be in the lead. 

 "Sooo, how do you feel about Lance?" Pidge suddenly asks Keith. 

 "How do I feel about him? I don't know him that well." 

 "Besides that. Would you say you're in love with him?" 

 He almost chokes. "W-why would you ask that?" 

 "Your blush was so obvious when he was over here. So I'm taking that as you slowly already falling for him. He might like you too." 

 Hunk leans to Keith at his side. "Everyone falls for Lance. Just look." He points at a group of girls at the end of the bleachers looking so in awe of Lance playing. 

 "Doesn't mean I'll fall for him." 

 Pidge smirks. "If you say so. Let's get back to watching the game." 

 Keith shakes his head and looks back to the court seeing Lance has moved to other side of the net. The closest side to him, Pidge and Hunk. He stared long enough got take in the way Lance runs a hand through his dark brown hair to push it somewhat back, small drops of sweat running down his face and how his uniform clings so well to him, from his upper body and down. 

 "Are you staring at his butt?" Pidge laughs. 

 He turns to her with a glare. "No." 

 "You totally were!" 

 "I should have never come to this," he mumbles. 


	2. Chapter 2

 After what felt like years of being in class to Keith, there were only a few minutes left as the teacher started to pass out new assignments to groups of partners. Luckily, Keith got partnered up with someone he knew, Pidge. A paper was then put face down in front of the two.

 Pidge smirked reading the paper. "Oh Keith, you're gonna love our assignment." 

 "What is it?" He looks at the paper and reads it carefully. "We have to write about the school volleyball team?" 

 "Yeah, but we basically have to be around them for a week to get enough information. You know what that means?" 

 "What?" 

 "You get to see Lance." 

 "Why would I care about seeing Lance?" 

 "Because you're in love with him, remember? You gotta hangout with him more." 

 "I'm not in love with him." He crosses his arms. "What are we supposed to write about the team anyways?" 

 "Just how the whole team works together and when they're at games. Stuff like that." She looks closer at the paper. "Looks like we'll have to go their games too. There's some this week." 

 "Gross." 

 

\-----

 

 Lance walks into the gym and pulls off his hoodie, throwing it onto the bleachers. He then notices Pidge and Keith at the end pulling out their notebooks from their backpacks. 

 "What are you guys doing here?" he asks them. 

 "We got an assignment to write about the team," she answers. 

 He puts a hand on his hip. "The school does need to know more about me and how good I am." 

 "We're not writing just about you. We're writing about everyone on the team, Lance." 

 He puts on a smile and jogs over to meet with the rest of the team. 

 Practice starts up quickly, and Keith and Pidge write some notes on what they noticed from both the teams, Junior Varsity and Varsity. Such as how there was always communication from all six players on the court, changing positions from where they first started, huddling up, etc. 

 Varsity was taking a break and Keith's eyes wandered to watching the JV team scrimmage, and then to Lance talking and laughing with some of his teammates.  

 "How long has Lance been on the team?" he asked. 

 "Ever since Freshman year, but he's been playing since he was a kid." 

 "He must really love it." 

 "Once he got to high school and made the team, it's like he fell more in love with it. " 

 "How good is your guys' record anyways?" 

 "Undeafeted a lot of the time. Though there can be some games we lose and then there's the Championship. Every year Garrison makes it to the Championship game, but we always lose by a couple points. We haven't won the Championship in a pretty long time though. Lance really wants to win this next one because it's his Senior year." Keith nods. "How was your old school's record for their teams?" 

 "Undefeated really, but once in a while there might be a lost game." 

 "Where'd you go before anyways?' 

 "Uh...Galra Prep." 

 "What?!" she exclaims. "No way!" 

 "Yeah..." 

 "Did you know Lotor?!" she 

 "Lotor? I guess I kinda knew him. We had a class together and sometimes we'd talk. Why?" 

 "He's like Lance's enemy. Ever since he first played Galra Prep. Freshman year, they've always hated each other. They always want to try and one up each other." 

 "They both seem like pretty good players." 

 "You think I'm good?" Lance suddenly says next to him. 

 "No. I actually think you're terrible." Keith starts packing up his things and walking away. "Bye, Pidge." 

 "Wait, wait!" Lance catches up with him out the gym doors. "You're joking, right?" 

 "Sorry, no. I find Lotor to be better than you." He puts on a smirk. "See you." 

 "Pidge, please tell me he's joking!" Lance demands running back to her.

 "Don't know man," she shrugs. 

 "He said Lotor is better than me! Lotor sucks! How does he even know about him?!" 

 "Keith used to go to Galra Prep." 

 "No! What?! You can't just go to a rival school then come to the other rival school!" 

 "Well he did. Sooo..." she trailed off.

 "You know what? I'll make him see how much better I am than that loser, Lotor." 

 "Are you really that determined?" 

 "Yes, yes I am." 

 

\-----

 

 "Dude, I just want to go home," Keith mumbles standing alongside Pidge as they were waiting for the bus for the Varsity away game.

 "Too bad. We're trying to pass the class. Even if we're only getting an elective credit out of it," she said in a saddened tone.

 "But we have to go to their games? We’re gonna get back so late." 

 The bus soon stops in front, and Pidge and Keith follow behind the team to get on. As they walk through the aisle, Lance stops Keith, almost tripping him. 

 "Hey Keith, sit with me. I'm way cooler than Pidge." 

 "I'm guessing even if I refuse you'll still make me." 

 "Probably. So, c'mon." He pats the empty space next to him. 

 He sighs and sits next to Lance. "Who are you guys playing again?" 

 "Some other school with the same mascot as us." He crosses his arms. "There can only be one school with the Lions." 

 "I guess Garrison's Lions are cooler than any of the other schools." 

 "We are pretty great." 

 "Pidge was telling me about the Championship." 

 "I really think the team can pull it off this year and win it." 

 "Who do think you guys will play?" 

 "Probably Galra Prep. They've constantly been taking the title each year."

 Keith leans his head back. "I wish you luck to beat my old school then. But I still think Lotor is better than you." 

 "We need all the luck we can get." He smirks. "And you'll see just how much better I am than Lotor." 

 "If you say so." 


	3. Chapter 3

 As the Garrison Varsity team entered into the gym, they were met with stares, but mostly glares from those of the other school in the stands. 

 "Does this school hate Garrison? Or is it like this with every school, besides from Galra Prep?" Keith asked Pidge as they were following behind the team. 

 "We usually win, so everyone wants us to lose by doing whatever they can in the game to score points," she says.  

 The two make their way up into the bleachers as Varsity begins to warmup. First with arms, hitting lines, passing and serves last.

 "How good is this team anyways?" 

 "Pretty good I think. Lance told me they make it into the playoffs, but never make it very far." She then nudges Keith in the arm. "Your crush is waving at you." 

 He looks at the court and Lance is in his starting spot at the net with a smile on his face waving at them both really. Pidge sends him a thumbs up. 

 "I have no interest in him at all. You know that, right?" 

 "You'll become more interested in him sooner or later." 

 "As if." 

 "He's determined to make you think he's better than Lotor and that means he has to hangout with you more." 

 "What does that have to do with anything?" 

 "He'll probably fall for you and you'll fall for him too." 

 "Ew, no." 

 "What? Scared of catching feelings?"

 "No." 

 "Then what is it?" 

 He crosses his arms. "I just can't see anything happening between us." 

 "We'll see about that." 

 He rolls his eyes and looks back to the court. 

 The teams were both doing a pass, set and a hit back and forth for a long time it seemed like before Garrison's libero missed a spike, landing hard on the floor. Lance and his other teammates came together in a huddle talking and nodding before getting back into their positions.

 The libero kept their eyes locked on the other team’s server as the ball came right to them and the ball was quickly sent up for the setter to get the second hit. 

 "Fly!" Lance yelled loudly. 

 The setter pushed the ball back behind them and Lance was already in the air, but instead of hitting, he tipped it at the side of the player who was blocking him at the net. Garrison got the point.  

 Pidge leaned closer to Keith. "Lance's is good, right? His spikes and tips help out a lot when he can do them." 

 He shook his head. "Still not as good as Lotor though." 

 "Yeah, you're right," she joked. 

 

\-----

 

 In the end, Garrison won all three games and basically wrecked the other school in the process, or as Pidge said, "Rekt." Which Keith didn't understand at all. 

 Getting back on the bus, the two sat next to each other again. Lance then pulled out his phone from his backpack, plugged in his earbuds and offered one to Keith.

 "Don't worry, I got some emo jams on my playlist too. You'll like them." 

 "Emo jams? All right."  

 His playlist mostly consisted of pop songs with some rock that Keith didn't mind. Lance would mouth the words dramatically to some songs that were more catchy. He also had the "emo jams" he had said before, which happened to be some of Keith's favorite bands. 

 After a while, Keith began drifting off and ended up with his head on Lance's shoulder. He soon panicked and texted Pidge. 

Lance: New kid fell asleep on me. 

Pidge: No way. For real? 

Lance: Yes, for real! What do I do?! 

Pidge: Just let him sleep until we get back to school. 

Lance: He looks so peaceful tf. 

Pidge: Gonna catch some feelings now?? Haha. 

Lance: Get outta here. No. 

Pidge: Keith said, "No," and now you say, "No.” Are you two just that set on not liking each other at all? Lol. 

Lance: Not gonna happen. Nope. No. 

Pidge: Lame. 

 Lance took a quick glance at Keith before turning to look out the window. They were almost back to school already. 

 The bus pulled to stop in front of Garrison and some of the team began to get off, but Keith was still asleep even with all the noise they were making. 

 "Keith," he said. "Hey." Lance rose a hand up and poked new kid's forehead a couple times. He started to wake up and blinked a few times before he backed away, almost falling out of the seat. "Good. You're awake." 

 "Sorry...for falling asleep on you, um...” he sounded embarrassed. 

 "It's all good. You looked pretty peaceful." Lance smiled. 

 "Uh, well," he grabbed his backpack from under the seat, "I'll see you around. Bye." Keith literally ran off. 

 Pidge then leaned onto the side of the seat opposite of Lance. "That looked pretty awkward. But you two seem like you’re perfect for each other.”

 He almost choked. "What are you talking about?!”

 ”I’m stating the facts, bro. C’mon Lance, you gotta admit after that you at least like him a little bit.” 

 “No! Not at all! Just give it up already, Pidge.” 

 She sighed. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said lastly before getting off the bus. 

 He ran his hands through his hair before leaning forward for his head to rest on the seat in front of him. Looking down, he began to really think about what Pidge had said about liking Keith a bit now. She was all wrong though, well Lance thought, but she wasn’t. When Keith fell asleep on him he couldn’t stop staring at him. The way his dark bangs fell in front of his face just enough that you could still see his somewhat long eyelashes, the way he tightly gripped the sleeves of his jacket and the way he would sometimes shift moving in closer towards Lance. 

 Was it was true then? Did Lance really like Keith?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been like 5 million years since I’ve updated this ;-; ;-; ;-;

 “Another game?” Keith drug his hands down his face. 

 “Sorry. We gotta go. It’s the last one. Promise,” Pidge said scrolling through her phone. 

 “Yeah, Keith. You have to come. But hey, you’ll get to see my awesome playing.” Lance wrapped his arm around Keith’s shoulder. 

 He took Lance’s arm off. “I’m only going for the project.” 

 “You guys are playing Rebellion Academy, right?” Pidge asked. 

 “Yeah. It’s gonna be a tough game for sure. They practice all year round,” he said before following his teammates to the bus. 

 “Rebellion Academy?” Keith questioned. 

 “It’s some farther away school. My brother, Matt, went there for like a year.” 

 “Do we really have to go? I’m sure we have enough notes and pictures to start working on our project.” 

 “We do, but who says we can’t get more? Also, you need to hangout with Lance more. Win win.” 

 Keith groaned. 

 

——

 

 Junior Varsity played first, but didn’t score that well. They only got a couple points out of the two games. They retreated back to the stands, and Varsity went onto the court to start warming up. 

 Right at the start of the game, Garrison kept making errors. Getting out balls, not assisting, etc. The team would keep getting into huddles any chance they could to come up with a plan on what they needed to do to catch up. 

 Pidge looked at the scoreboard. “20 to 9.”

 ”Maybe today’s not their day?” Keith said. 

 “Might be. This is the second game too. There’s only one more to go.” 

 One of the players from Rebellion was going for a spike, but missed the ball entirely. 

 “Lance gets to serve now, right?” He rotated to the back row and was handed the ball. 

 “Yeah. If he can get some good serves in it’ll help them to get some points.”

 He bounced the ball a few times before moving more to the side. He then took a breath, threw the ball high, took a few steps forwards and jumped to hit it right at an open area on the court. 

 “Ace!” Garrison yelled.  

 Lance did his jump serve a couple times before Rebellion got the ball back and won the second game. 

 The teams switched sides on the court for the third game. Rebellion got the serve first, but it went out. Points soon began to go back and fourth between the two before Rebellion was at 20 and Garrison not far behind. Soon, it became neck and neck.

 Rebellion then spiked a ball that hit exactly on the line and the game was over. Those in the stands started cheering for Rebllion’s victory.  

 “It was still a good game,” Keith said as him and Pidge followed behind the team. 

 “Yeah. We might have lost, but Varsity still played pretty good.” 

 As Keith was walking through the aisle on the bus, he noticed Lance leaning his head against the window. He looked sad it seemed like. 

 “Hey, Lance.” He glanced at Keith. “Are you, um...okay?” 

 “I’m fine. Just tired from the game.” 

 What Keith said next surprised himself even. “Can I sit with you?” 

 “Oh, yeah, sure.” 

 “I thought it was a good game.” 

 “Mhm. Even if he didn’t start off as well as we wanted, we got back up and played as hard as we could.” Lance looked back at Keith. “What are you and Pidge even putting in about the team for your project?” 

 “Just stuff about how the team works together and how the games went. Stuff like that.” 

 “Hm.” 

 The two didn’t say anything after that, and Lance put his head back to the window. Keith began leaning to the side slowly and his head fell onto Lance’s shoulder. He didn’t know why he did it at all.

 Lance smiled a bit, while Keith was still trying to figure out why he did what he did the rest of the way back. 

 Once they got back to school, Pidge and Keith were talking for a bit until Lance interrupted. 

 “Hey, uh, Keith. Do you wanna...maybe, um...go and get something to eat?” 

 “Right now?” 

 “Yeah. Hunk’s working tonight at his family’s restaurant. Sometimes after games I go there and he gives me food.” 

 Keith looked back at Pidge, who gave him a smirk. “You should go. I’m sure it’s gonna be great.” He hit her in the arm and she laughed.

 ”Okay.” 

 “You want to?” Lance seemed surprised. 

 “Yeah, sure.” He waved to Pidge. “See you Monday!”

 “Have fun you two!” she yelled back before walking to her ride. 

 As soon as Lance started his car, a song began playing that he was humming along to. The song sounded awfully familiar once Keith heard the chorus about _memories and them not being so great_ , or something like that. 

 They went a bit aways from school, and ended up at a restaurant near a freeway. 

 “Just wait here a second. I’ll be back with some food,” Lance told Keith. 

 He had went to the back of the building and sent a text to Hunk. The door soon opened with a curious look on the other’s face. 

 “What?” Lance asked.

 ”Why are you asking for an extra order of food?” 

 “Uh, well, I brought Keith with me.” 

 “Is it a date?” 

 “Uh, no. Just buddies getting some food together.” 

 “I don’t believe you.” 

 “Are you gonna give me the food or not?” 

 Hunk smirked before handing him the to go boxes. “Have fun on your date.” 

 “It’s not a date!” he exclaimed as the door closed. 

 Once getting back, the two sat somewhat close on the hood of Lance’s car. They faced the freeway with cars speeding by and eating whatever Hunk had given them. 

 “Is this really...a date?” Keith asked with his mouthful. 

 Lance almost choked on his food. “What?! Where’d you get that idea from?” 

 “I heard you and Hunk talking.” 

 “Well, it’s not a date. This is friends just eating out somewhere. You know, a regular thing people do.” 

 Keith nodded. “Yeah. Just friends...” He then turned his attention back to the cars.

 Lance began to sneak glances at him before he was caught. Their eyes locked and Lance quickly moved in towards Keith. 

 Their lips then met. 


	5. Chapter 5

 Even though there wasn’t anything else to get about the volleyball team, Pidge decided to go to the next rival game. It was a Saturday, but she’d thought she’d go anyways. 

 Lance pulled up to her house and waved when he saw her coming out the front door. 

 “Hey. You’re sure you still want to come?” he asked. “I didn’t think you’d even be awake when I got here.” 

 She shrugged her shoulders. “Just felt like coming today. Hunk didn’t want to?”

 ”Nah. He’s got work. What about-“

 “Keith?”

 A small blush rose to his cheeks. “Pft. No. I was gonna ask about Matt. He always likes the rival games, but he didn’t come to the last one. So I thought he might come this time.”

 “Matt has work too, but he said to wish you luck. And I told Keith about it, but he never answered.”

 He began to reverse out of Pidge’s driveway. “Oh.”

 “Anyways, what happened with you two after the Rebellion game?”

 “We just hung out.”

 “Hung out? That’s it?”

 “Yeah. Just two friends who hung out. Nothing else.”

 “And that’s the truth?”

 He nodded. “Yep. That’s it.”

 “You’re not telling me something.”

 “I told you everything.”

 “Nope. Don’t believe you.”

 “I’m not lying!”

 “Something else happened, didn’t it?” she questioned, but said confidently.

 “Nothing.”

 ”Lies!”

 “Okay, yeah. Something else did happen.”

 ”Which was?”

 ”MeandKeithkissed,” he mumbled quickly.

 “What?”

 “I...kissed Keith...”

 Her eyes went wide. “No way!”

 “We kissed. There. That’s everything.”

 “Did he kiss you back?”

 “Yeah...”

 “So you like him?”

 “I don’t know. My feelings feel like they’re all over the place. Ever since that bus ride I thought about you said about liking Keith. I couldn’t stop thinking about him. So yeah, I guess I do like him.”

 “You guess?”

 “I haven’t known him very long. I’m trying to figure everything out? I don’t know.”

 “Did you guys talk after?”

 “Well after it happened, we didn't really talk. I took him back to his house after and that was it. Nothing else.”

 “Wha-“

 “I know. I just thought maybe I should give him some space after it all that happened. Might of been kinda fast.” 

 She put her hands together and then pointed them down. “Bruh, so you’re telling me you’ve being giving Keith ‘space’ for like two weeks now?!”

 “Uh, yeah? But I think I should wait a bit more before I-“

 “Nope. No. No. You need to do something.”

 “Like what?

 “You should ask Keith to Homecoming.”

 “Uh, no?”

 “Why not?”

 “I randomly kissed him and the next thing you want me to do is ask him to Homecoming?”

 “He probably thinks you’ve been ignoring hum since, Lance. I mean you don’t have to ask him right away because the date is still a little while anyways. Just ask him before anyone else does.”

 “Who else would possibly ask him?”

 “Lotor,” she blurted.

 “Why him?!”

 “I saw him taking some glances at Keith during the rival game. He could be interested in him?”

 “Just because he looked at him a couple times doesn’t mean he likes Keith, right?”

 She shrugged and the sound of her ringtone went off. “I got a text from Keith. He says he’s going to the game today.”

 ”Really? I thought he didn’t like coming to the games? Besides, don’t you guys have enough information for your project?”

 ”Yeah, we do, but- Oh...”

 ”What is it?”

 ”He said Lotor invited him.”

 Lance slammed on the breaks at a stop. “You’re kidding!”

 ”I’m not, dude!”

 ”Well does he know we’re playing them?!”

 She sent him a quick text and he messaged right back. “He didn’t, but he said he’d sit with me in the bleachers.”

 ”This is terrible,” he groaned.

 “More terrible than when you failed your chemistry lab report and you sent the teacher an a email that said, ‘ _Bruh. Respectfully, Lance_.”

 “Because he failed me! Why are bringing that up anyways?! That has nothing to do with this situation right now!” 

 “Why not bring it up?”

 ”I hate you.”

 “I hate you too.” 

 

——-

 

 The two headed into the gym and Pidge departed first to go and sit with Keith, while Lance went over to his teammates. 

 “So,” Pidge leaned back, “what’s this I hear about Lotor inviting you to the game today?”

 ”At first I was going to say no,” Keith admitted. “But I thought why not?”

 ”It’s not some plan for Lotor to try and get closer to you? I saw him looking at you at the last rival game.”

 ”Get closer to me? Looking at me?” She laughed at Keith’s confused expression.

 “Anyways, Lance told me about what happened after the Rebellion Academy game.”

 ”Uh, told you what exactly?”

 “You two kissed I heard. You guys didn’t talk after about it though?”

 “I didn’t know what to say after. But when he kissed me I couldn’t help but think he did it because of the lost game. Get his mind off of it or something, you know? It lasted a while too.”

 “Lance isn’t like that.” 

 “Really? He hasn't texted me or talked to me at school since. I think he’s avoiding me. I don’t mind really care though because of...” he trailed off and didn’t say anything after.

 “Because of what?”

 “This is probably going to sound terrible.”

 “It can’t be that terrible bad.”

 He looked down. “It’s because I’ve been talking to Lotor. I have been even before the kiss happened with Lance.”

 “Are you more interested in Lotor?”

 “I think I am. I do like talking to him and I know him more. Except, there is Lance too.”

 “I thought you said you couldn’t see anything happening between you and Lance?”

 “I know what I said.” He sighed. “But he’s avoided me pretty much, so there doesn’t seem like a reason to go after him or whatever. Besides, he can get anyone he wants, right? The first game I went to all those girls were swooning over him.”

 ‘ _He can get anyone_ ,’ she repeated in her head looking at Lance on the court, and thinking of the failed relationship attempts Lance has had in the past.

”Is something wrong?” Keith asked her. 

 “Oh nothing,” she responded and saw Lance walking out the exit of the gym. “I’ll be back in a second.”

 She rushed down the bleachers trying not to fall on her way to Lance. She had to tell him what Keith had said, but couldn’t help but think was it the right thing to do telling him everything behind Keith’s back?

 She then crashed into Lance. “Pidge, what are you-“

 ”Keith has been talking to Lotor.”

 “Wha-“

 “And Keith is interested in him too.” Lance’s face dropped. ”So I think you should tell Keith how you feel about him.”

 “I-I-“

 “You know Lotor can steal anyone away. You can’t stand on the sidelines anymore Lance and watch it happen. Not again.”

 “Keith would be better off with Lotor,” he admitted. 

 “Lance, Keith thinks you’ve been avoiding him too. I know you said you wanted to give him space, but you need to do something.”

 “I want to, but I don’t think I-“

 “You can. You’ll just have to do it soon, okay? I know it sounds crazy, but c’mon,” she explained.

 “I- Okay.” Lance took a breath and walked back into the gym with Pidge following behind. “But how? When? This is too much. I have the game and-“

 “Just stay focused now for the game. All right? Good luck.”

 He took a glance at Keith. “Yeah, thanks.”

 As Lance walked onto the court for the start of the game, Lotor was quick to spot him with a glare. He pointed two fingers at his eyes first and aimed them back at Lance. 

 Garrison was up to serve first and succeeded with an ace. After the next serve though, Galra Prep. kept sending it back over and it became a battle of who would let the ball drop first. Both teams soon ended racking up a few points for the start of the first game.

 Lance had rotated to the back and Lotor was up to serve. He walked to the serving the line tossing back his tied up white hair with a hand. He then searched the stands for Keith to give him a wink and went back to the game. He took his position for himself to be able to aim at Lance and proceeded to do his jump serve. The ball hit hard against Lance’s forearms, but he got the ball up for the setter to send it to a hitter. The ball went out from the Garrison’s spike, and did many more times after.

 Lotor continued to get the serve and aimed at Lance each time. 

 ”He’s only aiming for Lance!” Pidge called out. ”And it’s every serve! He gets the ball up, but they don’t always go to the setter or he misses them. Which is rare for him.” She suddenly stood up from her spot and yelled, “C’mon Lance!”

 It was already near the end of the first game, and Lance had enough of these serves already. There was no way they could catch up since Galra Prep. only needed one more point to win, but he had an idea to at least get the ball back.

 He quickly went over to the setter, Rolo. “Do you trust me?” Lance asked. 

 “Trust you? You’re the team captain.” 

 “But do you trust me?”

 ”Yeah, sure. Why?”

 ”Next serve I’ll pass to you, all right? Except, I want you to set it back to me.”

 ”Wait, so you can hit it over?!”

 ”Exactly.”

 ”Are you crazy?! You’ve barely practiced that!”

 ”I know, but I need you to do it. Please, Rolo.”

 He shook his head. “Okay. Fine. You better get this McClain.”

”Don’t worry.” He grinned

 The referee blew the whistle and Lotor’s serve came fast. Lance passed it to the right side for Rolo.

 ”Back!” he yelled. 

 The other two back players stood back to make room for Lance as he took his steps and jumped, hitting the ball right into the hole Galra Prep. had in the middle of their side. 

 Pidge screamed and shook Keith by the shoulders. 

 Garrison got the ball back, but Galra Prep. got their last point to end the first game.


End file.
